


A Love Like This

by bymyself



Series: darling & klaus! [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyself/pseuds/bymyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Caroline and Klaus' wedding day and Esther has a story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a text post on tumblr, i'm gonna try to find to link.
> 
> So a lot, this is an au, no vampires or hybrids or werewolves. Which means no baby hope, no crazy witch mom or hybrid hunting dad.
> 
> I also threw in Caroline calling Klaus Nik because it's my guilty pleasure.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

"Did you ever think we would end up married?" Caroline asks, her head was resting on Klaus' shoulder as she scanned the reception hall. 

"Yes." Klaus answers right away. "The day we met I went home and told my mom I had met my queen." 

Caroline sits up and laughs, "That's kind of creepy, but also very sweet." 

"I think it's very sweet and not creepy at all, considering every six year old thinks they're royalty. Not that weird that I thought I found my queen." Klaus smirks. "I wasn't wrong." 

Caroline is about to respond but someone taps the microphone and their attention turns to the stage. 

"Everyone," Klaus' mom is standing there with a mircophone in her hand. "It's time for speeches. I would like to start." 

"So, on Niklaus' eighteenth birthday, Caroline threw an amazing party..." 

 

* * *

 

_"Okay, Kol just texted and said that Nik and him were pulling in now." Caroline yells out to everyone standing in the living room. "Everyone, go to the backyard!"_

_The last person, Katherine because she loves to give Caroline a hard time and stress her out, makes it to the backyard just as Klaus walks in._

_"Caroline." Klaus smiles, he pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"It's your birthday!"_

_Klaus laughs, "I know that, you said happy birthday to me this morning, you didn't have to come visit me."_

_"Yes, well, you know me. I love birthdays and you're my best friend so, of course I had to come spend the rest of the day with you." Caroline smiles, taking Klaus' hand into hers and pulling him towards the backyard._

_Klaus opens his mouth to respond, but he's cut off by his friends and family and even some people he's never spoken to in his life screaming '_ Surprise _!"_

_"Happy birthday, Nik." Caroline smiles._

_Klaus smiles, "Thank you, Caroline." She nods and pulls him towards the people watching them._

_Klaus and Caroline get pulled in different directions, her other friends pulling her towards the snack table and his brothers pulling him towards the football game they've set up._

_"Nik!" Caroline calls. She's walking towards where him, his brothers and some other guys have gotten into an intense match. Klaus looks at her but doesn't respond, she narrows her eyes at him._

_She walks in the middle of the 'field' and Klaus almost knocks her down trying to steal the ball back from Kol. "Caroline, I'm not sure if you've noticed but we're in the middle of a game."_

_"Yes, I see. I wouldn't have to if you had responded the first time I called you." She smiles feigning sweetness. "So come on, it's time I give you my gift." She grabs his hand and begins pulling him towards the house._

_"Get it in!" Kol shouts, and everyone turns to where Klaus and Caroline are standing by the door._

_Caroline rolls her eyes and just yanks Klaus inside. "So-"_

_"You didn't have to get me a gift, throwing me this party is more than enough." Klaus smiles at Caroline and she rolls her eyes._

_"Shut up." She begins to pull him towards the staircase. "Okay, so I hid it under your bed because I knew that was the last place you would look." She turns around and flashes Klaus a smile before dragging him to his bedroom._

_She pushes him onto the bed and kneels next to him. Klaus swallows, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined her in that position before. She looks at him like she knows what he's thinking and he looks away quickly, feeling heat rise to his face._

_"Here." She smiles handing him an envelope. Klaus takes it from her and opens it, pulling out two tickets._

_"They're for Ed Sheeran." She says before he can get a word out. "Because, he's our guy, kind of? Like we listen to him together and you taught me how to slow dance to his song. I figured it would be cool for us to see him live together, I mean, if you want to take me? They're your tickets you can choose who you want to take with you."_

_"Caroline shut up." Klaus laughs pulling her down next him. "Of course you're coming to the concert."_

_She lets out a breath and leans her head on his shoulder. "Okay, good. I was gonna kick your ass if you decided to take someone else."_

_Klaus laughs but he doesn't respond, instead he_ _rests his head on top of Carolines and for moment it's completley silent, the only sound is them breathing._

_"Nik," Caroline whispers._

_"People are gonna think they can call me that if you keep calling me Nik." He whispers back._

_"I'd kick their ass, that's my name for you."_

_"Should I be worried with all this threating to kick people's asses? Do you have anger issues you're not telling me about Caroline?" Klaus laughs quietly when she hits his chest._

_"Shut up, I have something to say." She sits up and looks at him seriously. "So, no jokes or anything, just listen to me, okay?"_

_Klaus nods, "Okay."_

_Caroline takes a deep breath and turns her body so she's facing him completely. "I've known you since I was five years old. You have made me sad, happy, angry. You_ _hold me when I'm sad and threaten to kick people's asses for me then actually kick people's asses for me."_

 _Klaus thinks back to Tyler Lockwood, who dumped Caroline the day before her birthday and told her she was a_ 'self-centered, stuck up, bitch _.' Klaus was pretty sure he would've put Tyler in the hospital if Stefan hadn't stopped him._

_"And you're the only person to ever really put me first, don't get me wrong I love my friends and my mom but I've never really felt like they put me before anything else, you know? But you, you do. And you make me feel like I matter, like I belong. And I- I love you. Like full on, I wanna makeout but also cuddle and watch movies, love you."_

_Klaus stares at her for a moment before pulling her into her lap. "I full on, I wanna makeout but also cuddle and watch movies, love you too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." Klaus pulls her down and then he's kissing her, soft and sweet._

_Both of them are a little hesitant at first but they quickly get into it, and in a matter of minutes Caroline is laying on top of Klaus his hands sliding further down her back._

_Caroline abruptly sits up, "What's wrong?" Klaus murmurs and rests his hands on her hips._

_"I spent weeks planning this party and we're just sitting here, not enjoying it." She frowns._

_"I'm enjoying it very much." Klaus smirks as he begins to play with the hem of her shirt._

_Caroline blushes and bats his hands away, "Seriously, it took me forever to make sure this party would be flawless and we should be out there enjoying it."_

_"I've been wanting to do this for years, I'm pretty sure it's okay for us to miss a few more minutes." Klaus' hands go back to her shirt._

_"Yeah," She smiles lifting her shirt over her head. "A few more minutes."_

_Klaus pulls her back down so they're chest to chest. One hand is resting on her lower back, the other playing with her bra, trying to get it off._

_"Niklaus, you have - oh my." Klaus and Caroline jump apart. His mom is standing in the doorway looking anywhere but them. "You have guests Niklaus, you should be outside with them."_

* * *

"Oh my god." Caroline groans into Klaus' shoulder. 

"That's how Niklaus and Caroline got together, they've been together ever since and to be honest, there is no other woman I would rather see with my son." Esther smiles at the two of them. "I wish you guys a life of happiness and love." 

Klaus and Caroline smile at her, rasing their glasses before turning back to each other. 

"I love you." Klaus whispers to her. 

"I love you too." Caroline whispers back. "Even though your mom tells embarrassing stories of us." 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ klarolinehearts.tumblr.com


End file.
